A Deadly Love
by NightlockAngel
Summary: A Deadly Love is a Clato {Cato And Clove from The Hunger Games Series } FanFic. It displays Cloves life before and I the games, showing the real Clove Kentwell learning about the real Cato Hadley. Maybe love is real... Maybe its just a deadly love


I get up slowly, looking out my window because theres nothing like the view of district 2 in the morning, right? Well its better than the craziness inside my home. I hear wood being kicked, glass being thrown, and walls being punched. All this stuff around me, and _I'M THE ONE THAT NEEDS THERAPY_. I walk down my steps cautiously looking at my mother who was screaming at my father, and my father screaming at my mother. I don't even need to say bye, I don't even need to ask permission to leave, they don't notice me anyway, so what's the point? _Ding Ding Ding_, we have a winner, there is no point. So I simply grab my jacket and a muffin and walk straight out of my mad house. My normal schedule includes:  
>Ignore my parents fighting and get out of that house<br>Walk around a bit to get current thoughts off my mind  
>Go to therapy and sit with Dr. Matthew for half an hour, rolling my eyes but staying silent<br>Go to training  
>Then finally<br>Go back home and ignore my parents screams once more

Then repeat, but today was different. As I walked into my therapist's room, I saw a boy sitting in my spot on the soft couch they have. "Oh, Ms. Kentwell, nice for you to join us" my therapist says to me. I nod slowly, still looking at the boy sitting on the couch. Dr. Matthews seems to sense my confusion because he then says "This is Mr. Hadley" he says and nods. I hate how he does this, always calling people by their last names, does he really expect me to call him by that if I see him again. "Oh.." I say, still confused by why he was there, "Its Cato" I hear the boy mumble, he hadn't looked up once since I walked through the door. "He's having family issues.." Dr. Matthews says quietly and the boy, Cato, finally raises his head up "Family issues?!" He says with quotations marks. I start feeling uncomfortable in the conversation, but my legs and my brain both have different plans. While I want to leave I feel myself actually getting closer to them. "What happened..?" I ask quietly looking at the boy, wondering why as soon as the words slip from my mouth. He finally looked at me and i recognized him as the boy that always stayed at training late, I suspected all night, and the bluish purplish color under his eyes was supporting my theory. He remains silent, this was always my approach 'Stay quiet... No one will ever see you if you're just quiet '. Of course this didn't work for me, I really didn't think it would work for him either. After I looked up at the clock and realized 15 minutes have already passed, he finally responded "My mother... She died" he says with a kind of blank look on his face, I can tell he was holding back any emotion. Even if I couldn't read his face, I saw it in his eyes, I saw the madness, sadness, and fear all at once. I saw human, something I don't see in many people, but some how did in him. "I'm clove" I put my hand out to him slowly, wanting to find some way to comfort him, but Cato seems like the person that could never take pity, so instead he shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you..." He says quietly, like he was trying not to just bust through the walls. I nod and look over at Dr. Matthews, who sits in his comfy little chair, scrubbing along on a notepad. I sigh and look around the room, resting my eyes on the clock, its 5 till 7, almost time for me to leave and forget about this weird change, because it couldn't be like this tomorrow, tomorrow would be the same as every day, no surprises. So when it was time to leave I walk out of the room, not saying another word, the two might have thought I was being rude, but I'm not much for goodbyes, I don't think I get enough practice, I have no one to really say goodbye to. I walk to training, meeting up with Abigail, my some what friend. We walk together in silence, going towards the throwing knives "So what should we bet today, Abby?" I ask lifting three of the knives. Everyday we make a bet about who does better during training, whoever loses gives something up that the winner takes. I normally win with knives, she normally wins with spears, I normally win with swords and she normally wins with combat. There is the section on edible foods that we both suck at, so its normally our tie breaker, but as I said, today was different. She looks down at my feet and smiles a bit evilly "I want your shoes", I nod "and when I win, I'll take your shoes". I laugh a bit, partly because I know there is no way Abigail could ever fit my shoes, I am pretty small for my age, and my feet are too. I win in knife throwing"The girl that never misses!" I hear her yell, I roll my eyes and we move on to the next thing, which she wins, then theres swords practice, which I'm normally pretty good at. As I walk over, I see Cato, the boy from my therapy class. I saw anger in his eyes as he used a sword to behead one of the dummies. I shake my head and tug on Abby's arm "Lets skip this one today..." I had said. She shook her head, of course she wouldn't let me have what I wanted "Not unless you forfeit " she told me. I thought this over, so I had 2 options, 3 actually. I could give my shoes to Abby and walk away. I could suck it up and talk to Cato like a normal person if for some reason he started talking to me. Or I could just simply walk away, walk out of training for the day and get lectured tomorrow by Abby about why I left. If you know anything about me, you would know I chose the later option. I looked at Abby and then turned my head and walked out of the door quickly so she couldn't follow. I hear heavy footsteps behind me and quickly turn, suspecting to see a confused Abigail, but I see Cato. For some reason he followed me out of training...


End file.
